


Same Old War

by Imabouttobreak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall is a Bad Alpha, only a little bit of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imabouttobreak/pseuds/Imabouttobreak
Summary: Peter and Stiles visit Beacon Hills and find that some members of the local pack had died.





	Same Old War

They’re at Peter’s old appartment. Peter is sitting on an armchair with his computer, while Stiles is restless, throwing himself from one corner of the room to another.

“Can you believe it? Can you just believe it??? Six years have passed, and Scott still has his bullshit ideology. This was supposed to be a fun visit, reminiscing old times and stuff, but instead I find out he got half of the pack killed and what’s even worse, he thinks it wasn’t his fault!” Stiles is so angry he hardly can keep himself from destroying half of the wall with just a blast of his magic.

“I do believe it, actually. But _you_ wanted to get away from here,  I’m surprised you care so much now,” to Peter it was all expected, nothing to be surprised about.

“I wanted away from here, never wanted them dead! See the difference? There is one, Peter.”

“Well, nothing you can change about it now. But, if you want, maybe you can do something to prevent it from happening again.”

“Why, you have an idea?”

“I have. You can make him kill the next threat he’ll want to cure, bring to the bright side or set free. As both a lesson and a practice.”

“But it will just anger him and he’ll see _me_ as a threat!”

“So what, he’ll probably let you go too. Or if a miracle happens and he tries to kill you, I’m sure you can deal with him.”

“That I can,”  Stiles’ smile is wicked, “ Ok then, I’ll try. If anything, that should at least be fun.”

….

“Where are we going, Stiles?” Scott asks, a bit wary of Stiles but he doesn’t think of Stiles as an enemy. They are just old friends that grew apart.

“I have to show you something, you’ll see,” Stiles leads the way as they arrive to an old warehouse.

“This way, come inside,” Scott follows. He starts to look around to find a reason for him being here and then detects a movement behind him, but too late. Stiles traps him in a circle of mountain ash.

“What is wrong with you Stiles! What are you doing?!”

“Calm yourself, Scotty. There _is_ something wrong, but not with me. And now you’re going to fix it.”

Stiles goes and from the deep corners of the place brings the creature that Scott failed to deal with. ‘Brings’ is a simple word, he uses his magic to throw it from the other side of the warehouse to right under Scott’s feet. The “it” in question is a man, now unconscious, who practices the sort of magic that requires of him to eat the body and the soul of their human victims.

“Here, Scotty. Have a look. This is who’s been bothering people of Beacon Hills. Did I just say bothering? No, no, he was eating them, Scott. And I caught him for you. I could’ve just killed him and be done, but I thought since you’re the Alpha around here, it should be your job to finish him.”

“Are you crazy? I can’t just kill a man!”

“Then what _can_ you do?”

“I don’t know… maybe we can take him to Deaton, and see if he can fix or neutrilize him?”

“Fix or neutrilize a person who’s been eating people for magic. Not even for surviving, just magic. That’s some genious you got there!”

Scott wrinkles his face. “ Are you mocking me?”

“Yes! Yes. I am, Scott. You grabbed it very fast. Very good. Now try doing the same with this: you have to eliminate the threat, this specific cannibalistic  threat, by killing him.” Stiles is not optimistic about this, but he has to at least try. “How’s it going so far?”

“No, Stiles, I can’t kill a man. Just think abou…”

“Stop!” he cuts the bullshit speech that was about to leave Scott’s mouth. “Stop, Scott! I told you _‘you are going to fix this’_ , not _‘will you fix this?’_ ”

“You can’t make me, Stiles, I won’t!”

“Watch me, Scotty. Just watch me,” Stiles smiles, here comes his favorite part.

He lifts a bit of his magic from the man to make him conscious again but not enough to do anything else. _No one_ deservs to die not knowing about it, not even a dirt like this one, and Stiles is decent enough to let them realize it before they do.

“Now, you have to behead him, Scott. I know it’s not pleasant, but it’s not meant to be pleasant. It’s a necessity.” He notices a chainsaw lying against the wall. He goes and brings it to Scott.

“Don’t look so horrified, Scott. It’ll be over quickly.” Stiles breaks the circle of ash, uses his magic on Scott before he can get away and with it makes him hold the chainsaw.

“Stiles, please don’t do this! Please, I can’t live with myself if I kill anyone!”

“Stop whining, Scott. Liam died, Mason died, Lydia died because you can’t live with yourself if you kill anyone. Do you think it’s fair? I’ll tell you, it’s not fucking fair! It’s your fault they’re dead, and you should make it your priority not to let that happen again with members of your pack or anyone. Normally I wouldn’t say such a thing, but you’re an Alpha for fuck’s sake, it’s your job to keep people of your territory safe! And this is going to be your first _‘well done, Scott’_ moment.”

He makes Scott activate the saw and watches him close his eyes as he forcibly chops off the man’s head. All around them is bloody, including Scott who has his eyes still closed, but face now is without any expression. Stiles lifts his magic off Scott, who falls down on his knees, letting go of the saw.

“Scotty? Open yours eyes buddy, it’s over.” But Scott isn’t responding.  Is he in shock or something? That’s expected, but come on, he’s a fucking werewolf, he should be able to handle some gore. Stiles tries to shake him. Still nothing.

He decides to call Peter.

Peter arrives after half an hour to still unresponsive Scott and slightly worried Stiles.

“He just doesn’t seem to recover, Peter, what should we do with him?”

Peter starts to examine Scott, “Looks like your little show here broke him. I never thought I’ll get to see this.”

“Stop with your musings. How can we help him?”

“Why, you think we should help him? I don’t think we can.”

“We can get him to that deadbeat  Deaton though.”

“That’s a possibility. Or we can get Beacon Hills an Alpha it deserves. A one who’ll protect them.”

“Oh God, you want to kill him,” Stiles rolls his eyes.

 “Think about it, Stiles, he’s no use to anyone in this state. At least some good can come out of this failed experiment of ours. I didn’t come back here for him, but this is an opportunity I can’t miss.”

Stiles does think about it. The happiness of Scott’s mother in exchange for people’s safety. It seems reasonable.

“Fine. So what are you waiting for?”

 

**The End.**


End file.
